


Spy Night

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every week, Serena and Calem play Agents X and Y on a quest to rent movies their parents disapprove of from the video store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was "calem and serena bond over their love of spy movies"

Serena brought the walkie-talkie to her mouth. “Agent Y, in position.”

"You forgot to say ‘over’," Calem protested.

"Roger that, Agent X. Apologies. Agent Y, still in position. Over."

"Copy that, Agent Y. Agent X requests  _Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy_ if they have it, but definitely  _North By Northwest_. Over.”

"If we’re going Hitchcock, Agent Y prefers  _Notorious_. Over.”

"Agent X finds that agreeable. All three would be best. Over."

"Agent Y, renting all three. Over."

Serena picked up the three DVDs in question and went to the counter of the video rental store. She wanted to buy her own collection of spy movies, but mum got weird about it. Calem’s parents were the same way, so every time, one of them had to infiltrate, get the DVDs, and sneak back with them unnoticed. Serena was better at it, as she could flash a charming smile at the video store clerk and he’d give a discount. It happened it was because she had a discount card, but Calem didn’t need to know that it was anything other than her charms. Especially since it kept Serena the primary movie chooser.

"Here ya go, have a good night," the clerk said, handing them over in a neat bag.

"Thank you very much," Serena said. As she walked from the store, she held the walkie-talkie back to her mouth. She knew she had to look super cool, walking fast-paced from the store, hair flaring back as she spoke into the walkie-talkie in a driven tone, "Agent Y here. Targets acquired. Over."

"Copy that. Will rendezvous at Commander’s. Over and out."

Serena pulled the sunglasses from her hat and placed them dramatically over her eyes. By the time she met up with Calem outside the Commander’s, he’d done the same.

"Agent X," she greated.

"Agent Y."

They knocked on the door.

Shauna opened it, look at them, and sighed slightly. “D’ya have to do this every week?”

"Affirmative, commander," they said together.


End file.
